Feliz Navidad
by RyMTY
Summary: aaaaah Navidad El Dia Mas esperado del Año una fecha genial para los regalos y para otros desastroso y se avientan en aviones y En especial para dos personas - Feliz Navidad A Todos


**HEEEY AMIGOS SHINIGAMIS TACOS WAFFLES Y ZOMBIES :D**

**Si son Zombis /sonido de ak-47/ Voy de casa**

**Feliz Navidad y Noche Buena :D**

**Espero que se diviertan con sus fiestas y les den muchos regalos y yo estoy contenta de publicar mi primer fic aqui en navidad que porcierto**

**Bienvenidos a mi Fic que se titula**

**Navidad**

**CONTINUEMOS:**

**bien sera mi primera vez usando el - osea: -Dijo Mio (ese tipo)**

**"":Pensamientos**

**elimine los / que representaba las emociones y lo cambiare a otro**

**de echo en este fic sera como la escritura de otros fic de otras personas**

**Chata Negro :Universo alterno **

**():NOTAS**

**Espero que no se revuelvan**

**Bien Continuemos**

**Música Y /Chisque los dedos/ Maestro ;)**

* * *

Aaah Navidad la fecha de la felicidad para algunos que recibieron su regalos y para otros la fecha desastrosa que no recibieron su regalo y por eso se aventaron desde un avión bien dirijámonos a la casa de Ritsu para ver cómo ha estado

-NAVIDAD NAVIDAD DULCE NAVIDAD –estaba cantando Ritsu por que como no tuvo infancia no se sabe el resto de la canción

**Ritsu: oye si tuve infancia /enojada/ **

**Yo: te callas o te callas**

Ritsu bajo las escaleras y toda su familia estaba abajo

-eeeeh Familia eeeeeh :D – dijo Gritando alegremente –Yo también los amo tanto – Dijo sin dejar hablar a su familia - me largo de aquí :D –luego se fue para no sé donde

-Y ni siquiera dijimos nada O_O –dijo Satoshi

Luego de que Ritsu se fuera sin dejar hablar a su familia ,se fue a la casa de Mio pues a donde más iría a Narnia no creo pues Aslan creo que lo hicieron gato al Horno por que no había pavo (Rosario-san ten cuidado ewe) llega Ritsu y ve que Mio está Sola

–"ya sé que voy hacer" –pensó Ritsu con una cara de loliconera Pervertida ,luego se acerca lentamente a Mio sin que se dé cuenta y susurra en el oído de Mio – Tamales de Percebe-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grita a todo lo que se da y se escucha en todo el mundo

* * *

Mientras tanto Pinshi México

*KYAAAAAAAAAAAA* se escucha el viento

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAYAYAAY AAAAAAAAAAI –Grita un mexicano

Y todos empiezan a bailar con música de fondo

**Ritsu : entiende no es la independencia de México**

**Yo: Es mi Fic no tu Fic a nadie le interesa**

**Ritsu: no tuviste infancia verdad ?**

**Yo: no, no tuve -_- Voy a llorar TT-TT**

De Nuevo en Japon

*Zas*

Levanta el brazo Ritsu -P-por e-eso A-amigos no tuve infancia – Dijo Ritsu despacio y en el suelo y bajando el brazo lentamente

-que te dije Ritsu –dijo Mio Enojada

-"que nunca hay que molestar a una loca"-Pensó Ritsu

-Exacto que no hay que molestar a una loca

Ritsu levanta la cabeza sorprendida –"Pero que Rayos "–pensó Ritsu – me Perdonas :3 –Dijo Ritsu

-Hm o Esta Bien :)–dijo Mio

-De Verdad :D – dijo Ritsu emocionada

-No ಠ_ಠ

- D: -Ritsu cambio su Rostro de Feliz a tristes – mala TT_TT –Dijo ya llorando

-que vamos a cenar –Pregunto Mio

-pavini :D–Dijo Ritsu alegre

-pavini –Pregunto Mio dudosa

-pavo –Responde Ritsu

-aaaah –Dijo Mio

-déjame lo hago –Se va a la cocina

-sabes hacer pavo O_O – dice Mio Asombrada

- no -saca el pavo -Pero pon la tele para ver si hay algo en que ayudar

-entendido –Dice Mio y prende la tele y pone un canal

-creo que ese está bien –Dice Ritsu

* * *

L**A Tele se Prende**

**RyMTY : Ola amiguitas y amiguitos :D /se presenta/ yo soy RyMTY Y Voy hacer un Pavo /dice enfrente de un pavo cuadrado / Bueno mi pavo que lo **

**consegui en Aurrera y se cosio por 5 días que quedo un poco cuadradito por que el mendigo no quería entrar en el microndas/se va y regresa y trae**

** verduras ,tacos y tamales / hare un pavo a mi estilo, Primero Tomare el Pavo /agarra el Pavo y lo abre /y le meteremos las cosas /empieza a meter las**

** cosas al pavo /listo :D /ve al pavo / No manchen esta chorreando grasas no Importa lo tomaremos como si fuera Graiby Yomi Yomi :D /se Va y trae **

**chiles/ y para que las mujeres se vuelvan más picantes meteremos chiles Ajua Ajua Pinshi Ajua:D/mete los chiles al pavo /listo y como el pavo aun esta**

** chorreando e irritado**

** por el ejeje :D /se va y regresa con una Piñata / y para el detalle para los niños traemos una piñata con dulces porque aquí en México como saben no se **

**puede comer dulces sin piñata :D /mete la piñata /y listo tenemos nuestro Pavo Navideño Estilo Mexicana ;D /se va/**

**ADVERTENCIA: NO SOMOS RESPONSABLES SI SU PAVO REVIVE Y LOS EMPIEZE A VIOLAR**

**Fin**

* * *

-Sabía que era uno de los tuyos – volta a ver a Ritsu con cara de WTF

-Ya me di cuenta –responde-pero ya hice el pavo –saca el pavo del adorno

-No metiste la piñata verdad ಠ_ಠ– mira seria a Ritsu con cara de si lo metiste prepárate para comer Ritsu al horno

-N-no -responde de nerviosa

-Bien- se voltea

Ritsu saca una piñata y lo abraza - tendrás que esperar –empieza a acariciar la piñata

10 Minutos Después

-Lista para comer – dice Ritsu preparando sus cuchillos

-Lista – dice Mio esperando

-A COMEEER – Gritan las dos

50 minutos después

-Súper –dice Ritsu lentamente

-Estuvo delicioso – dice Mio igual en el estado de Ritsu

-Nuestra segunda navidad juntas –dice Ritsu acercándose a Mio

-Si –asiente con la cabeza -te acuerdas de la anterior

* * *

**Flashback**

**Ritsu: aquí esta mi otro regalo/se acerca y sonrojada/**

**Mio:/sonrojada/que /interrumpida por unos labios cálidos en la su boca lo cual correspondió/**

**Ritsu:/para, para tomar aire/Feliz Navidad Mio/feliz/**

**Mio: F-feliz Navidad Ritsu**

**Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

-Quieres Repetirlo –sonríe Ritsu emocionada

-N-no se – se aleja un poco Mio

-Bésala –dice e MioAngelMalo

-No –dice Mio Normal

-Que no la bese –Dice MioAngelBueno

-Ella me apoya –Apunta Al MioángelBueno

-Que la viole –Dice el MioAngelBueno segura

-A veces dudo si tu eres el ángel bueno –se aleja del ángel Bueno

-Entonces que dices –Dice Ritsu Esperando La Respuesta

-S-si –Responde Mio Nerviosa

(Ustedes imagínense el beso no tengo ganas de escribir eso )

-Feliz Navidad –Dice Ritsu

-feliz Navidad –Dice Mio alejándose un poco

Ritsu voltea a su cabeza en frente –y Feliz Navidad Bola de Pervertidos que nos están observando

-Feliz Navidad – Dice Mio observando en frente

Fin

* * *

**Hey Fanfictioneros como se la pasaron aquí espero que bien y que se hayan divertido hubiera escrito mejor final pero no mejor no ,tengo dos preguntas**

**¿Cuál es Su Numero de Banco ? ( no se crean )**

**¿De dónde viene el Flash back ?**

**Si me lo adivinan se ganaran unas lolis y el Pavo que hice en el Fic**

**Bien Acepto**

**Reviws de cualquier Tipo**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de mi mama**

**Tomates (eeeeeh Tomatitos eeeeh :D)**

**Chocolates (CHOCO CHOCO LA LA CHOCO CHOCO TE TE CHOCO LA CHOCO TE CHO-CO-LA-TE /cantando/**

**Y es todo gracias X Ver**

**Les quiero desear Una Feliz Navidad a Todos los fanfictioneros de Fanfic aunque no lea de otras categorias y no los conosca les deseo Feliz Navidad y Feliz Navidad en especial los que escriben en la categoria K-ON! **

**Bien Me Voy**

**PD: Mientras lees esto el Perro de la Esquina No Tuvo Infancia :3**

* * *

**Yo: FELIIIZ NAVIDAAAD A TODOOOOOOOOOS**

**Mio: a ti tambien /un poco desanimada/**

**Yo: OYEEE QUE ESPIRITU /Sarcastica/**

**Ritsu: /llega/ FELIIZ NAVIDAAAD**

**Rosario: /llegando con Ritsu/ FELIIZ Navida a Todos**

**Mio: que comeremos /pregunta/**

**Ritsu: no hay pavo no podremos hacer Pavo al Horno**

**Yo: pero podemos Hacer Tigre al Horno**

**Rososario: quien es el Tigre :3 /pregunta inocentemente/**

**Todos: /mirando fijamente a Rosario/**

**Rosario: oh oh /asustada/**

**Mio: podemos hacer el Pavo que RyMTY Hizo**

**Ritsu: estas loca la ultima vez que comimos ese Pavo casi nos mata**

**Mio: Vamos intentarlo de nuevo /se va a la cocina/**

**Pony: Soy Una Mañana :3 /aparece el Pony con un moño/**

**Yo: tu no estabas con Mr.E**

**Ritsu: tiene una tarjeta /leyendo/**

**De : Mr.E**

**Para: RyMTY**

**Yo: awww me lo regalo :3**

**Ritsu: aun no acaba la tarjeta /leyendo/**

**PD: No es Un Regalo es una devolucion Destruyo mi Casa prefiero a Gambacho como pony Fumador :D**

**Yo: sabia que lo bueno iba durar Poco**

**Mio: CORRAAAAAN /Corriendo a la puerta / EL PAVO ESTA VIVOO**

**Todos: QUE /mirando a la cocina/**

**Sale Un Pavo gigante vivo era el Pavo que RyMTY Habia echo**

**Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CORRAAN /Corriendo/**

**Pony: /se queda/ Soy Una Mañana :3**

**Yo: /regresa y agarra al pony / tu ven /corriendo de nuevo/**

**Fin**

**ewe**


End file.
